The Wrong Obstacle
by OhanaXSteiger
Summary: Rudy and Liesel are Married. Throughout the Years that they have been together the connection between them bond yet there was something that made them have a gap. There was a giant secret that Rudy has been keeping safe. Now Liesel makes them both to go through memory lane. Liesel Creates an obstacle that will threaten her life but will arise the secret. What will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

~Author's Notes!~

hey guyss! It's me again! How are you ? Lol okay now here is my 3rd fanfic please rate me well! I was just in the mood for this kind of

situation ;) OKay happy READING! Sorry if it's short though (i have lots of chapters)

DISCLAIMER: i do not own The Book Thief... Markus Zusak is the awesome one :)

Chapter 1

(Liesel's POV)

"Come on Rudy! It's been years since we been here! Come on it's gonna be a ride of memories!" I was married with my Rudy for 5

years now. We fight everyday but not the kind that may ruin our marriage. you know just friendly quarrels. So now it's been 5 years

since we last visited Himmel Street. Although I cry everytime I remember my loss at that street. I lost my Papa, my Mama and almost my

beloved Rudy. Even though we connected more throughout these 5 years I still feel some kind of distance between us. Something like

a secret that my Rudy kept away from me. The reason why we will some back to Himmel Street for just a breif moment. Is for him to

recall what exactly happened to him here. I became suspicious ever since. "Liesel? Sweetie? What are you doing? Staring at that wall?

hahahaha!" Rudy said as he laughed at me. "I was in deep thought you know!" I shouted while blushing and walking away. Oh yah I'm

23 today and Rudy's 24. So after walking away I turned to the mini-library in our house. Rudy used to remind me that I shouldn't steal

books anymore, yet there was something still in me that can't seem to grasp the fact that the war was over and that books were

allowed in every house now. It has been exactly 9 years after the war, but it still scarred me. "Rudy! Are you done? Come on let's

go!" I screamed at my Rudy who was changing upstairs. "Coming!" Rudy answered back in a lovely tone. Well we're off!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Rudy's POV)

"Come on Rudy! It's been years since we been here! Come on it's gonna be a ride of memories!" Liesel shouted at me while I was

taking a bath. Shiesh she's such a pain. But she's so adorable and irresistable at the same time. My Liesel is like a fierce little angel. I

could just eat her up. "Wait I'm taking a shower!" I replied but I guess she didn't hear anything.I got out of the bathroom it was

freezing so I quickly changed. When I was done, I was wondering what my little angel was doing. I walked down the stairs quietly like

a ninja! I almost laughed at the scene but I wanted to keep quiet. My Liesel was staring at a blank wall and almost talking. But i

couldn't retain my laughs "Liesel? Sweetie? What are you doing? Staring at that wall? hahahaha!" she stared at me with her cute little

face no more than glared. She then stomped her feet towards the mini library she made. I proceeded upstairs to change my shirt

again... I didn't like the colors. I then heard her scream "Rudy! Are you done? Come on let's go!" She was adorable even when

fuming. How I wanted to kiss her as a reward but she'll hit me hard. So i replied "Coming!" In a lovely tune for her to brighten up her

mood. When I saw her she was waiting in the car. She was there not looking at me so we left. To Himmel Street!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Liesel's POV)

I dozed off after a few hours of bumping and passing throught the same frosted houses... "Liesel! Liesel! Mein gott... Liesel!" I woke

up in a flash by Rudy's voice. He was starting to get annoyed. So I got out of the car and faced him with a glare... I then stuck out my

tongue at him. Rather than being displeased, he laughed. It made me more annoyed. Okay enough with the silly little antics. "Rudy,

come on stop acting like a child okay?" I repremanded at him. "WH-WHAT?! I wasn't the one who acted like a mere little child!" We got

mad at each other for a little while. Then I got out of the car and walked down. I merely fainted at the sight. Himmel Street was being

torn down. That street of memory, The place where I could actually call home was being torn down and apart.

Rudy saw my face and walked towards me. "I'm sorry Liesel my Dear I'm sorry... It's gonna be alright" That's when I realized that he

was breaking down with me... If I was to do something that can truly jiggle our emotions together.. I might just be able to know the

secret that has been keeping us apart all these years... I might just start tomorrow. Well since we actually didn't like the scene of this

Himmel Street we came back home. Through the bumpy roads. I was thinking of something bizzare yet common. It might not be that

kind of obstacle for Rudy to break down easily so I was thinking of something else. The thought of it made my eyes flow down. As I

tested it on myself I started crying... It worked, time to do it on Rudy Later...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Rudy's POV)

Shiesh! Driving through these foggy and bumpy roads sure is a pain. Not like that person at the backseat. Co~omfortably sitting! Oh

sometimes I just to wake her up by annoying her, I would love to see the look of her face by then. I may just do that. Finally after

hours and hours of painful driving we finally arrived. Liesel was still sleeping at a vunerable position. So I quietly walked out of the car

and opened her door, in midst silence I woke her up "Liesel! Liesel! Mein gott... Liesel!" she was starting to open her eyes... Not

how I planned it but in a way I was contented. She then looked up at me with her fiery eyes. She was furious at me for waking her up

in such a way. I simply laughed at her for trying to scare me. Her body was still in the car yet her feet were outside. She thinks that

she's outside. What a ridicoulous sight! Then she tried to stand but failed so she just sat there at looked up at me she suddenly stook

her tongue out and got mad at me. I laughed more. "Rudy, come on stop acting like a child okay?" I got shocked at her

repremandation. She was the one acting like a child! It actually made me mad! "WH-WHAT?! I wasn't the one who acted like a mere

little child!" I scolded her and she became quiet we were like that for about 3 minutes. Then she stood up and walked. I followed her

slowly from behind then she stopped and fell. Then she broke down. I rushed to her and she wailed I looked out in front and saw that

Himmel Street was being torn down. I suddenly rememebered every memory we had there and suddenly I was crying too. "I'm sorry

Liesel my Dear I'm sorry... It's gonna be alright" I tried to reassure her by saying does words but it didn't seem to Work. Then she

stared at me for a moment and mumbled to herself. I kept laughs to myself because I didn't want to start another quarrel. We then

went back to the car and went home. Ugh! another travel of uncomfortable liesure. She was still mumbling with herself. I was

wondering what she was saying but I ignored it and continued driving. Off we go!...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Liesel's POV)

AHHH! Finally back home! Rudy is going up stairs to sleep. He said that the trip made him have nausea and now he has been sleeping for

hours. HIs snore is being heard throughout the house. That saukerl soo adorable and annoying at the same time. Oh yah my plan or

obstacle to Rudy is I want to see his reaction if I tell him that I was going to die. Yah I know it's foolish and anyone can be smart enough

to figure that out. Except Rudy, I have been with him all my life and I know his sides and feelings. And from what I know, Rudy gets

easilysoftened up at the thought of someone dying... He was scarred at the incident in Himmel Street. Gott... I saw myself crying in the

mirror. I stood up thinking to myself how I was going to pull this off. Then it got me, my dear neighbor Anja Konstanze. During the war

her father taught her how to fake deaths so that she could live... She is a JEW. Now I am off to her place and I will tell her my plan...

"Liesel? Dear? *YAWNS" Rudy suprised me from the back as he streched his arms upwards and yawned he then proceeded clumsily

towards me who was about to leave the house. As he got to me I couldn't get out so he hugged me tightly and kissed my lips it wasn't

ardent. Just a normal kiss that shows love. He smiled at me and proceeded to the kitchen probably about to make dinner.. It was his

turn today. While he wasn't looking I hurried out to Anja...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Rudy's POV)

Gott... That ride made me have nausea now I am heading towards the bedroom. My liesel then headed to the library probably to read a

book. Now I here in the bedroom about to sleep. Ok I'm sleeping...

.

.

.

.  
I woke up to the creak of our door, our main door. You see everything in our house is perfect until you look at the door. It makes this

really loud creak that can be heard by the nearest house next to us so now I woke up and headed down. To my suprise it was Liesel

]sneaking out. Oh she was so cute as she sneaked out. "Liesel? Dear? *YAWNS" I was still really sleepy and my eyes were still half

awake. I still saw her and I went to her warmly she was literally too cute to be ignored. I thought to myself while slowly heading to her.

I would die, my life would be meaningless without her. I crept to her then hugged her. Without her noticing I shed a tear thinking that if

she was truly gone what would happen to me. To make a mark of this moment I kissed her lips lovingly. She loved it and I quickly wiped

my tear before I met her eyes. I left her and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. I was incharge tonight. I knew she went out. The

door was obnoxiously loud. I simply chuckled to myself... That cute saumensch...


End file.
